Skipper
Captain Jonas Grumby, usually called "Skipper" or The Skipper, is one of the main characters. He is the captain of the S.S. Minnow, the small excursion boat that ran ashore on the deserted island. He was played by Alan Hale Jr.. Personality The Skipper is a warm-hearted person, who has a very bad temper, especially where Gilligan is involved. There is running gag through the series that when Gilligan comes down out of a palm tree, he usually falls on the Skipper or drops something on the Skipper's foot which makes him mad. Before becoming a Charter Boat Captain, the Skipper was in the U.S. Navy, although there is not much known about his military career. He seems to have started out in the kitchen of an aircraft carrier where he worked as a cook, later getting transferred to a battleship where he served as its bandmaster. He later undertook officer's training and served alongside the 177th Infantry during World War Two, having three ships shot out from under him. He was also an accomplished poker player with the other officers in the Seventh Fleet, before leaving the Navy as a decorated captain and starting his excursion tour business in Honolulu. Due to his tour of duty in the South Pacific, the Skipper has met and encountered several Oceanic tribes, becoming very familiar with their myths and legends about gods, totems and mystical gems which he takes very seriously. Being the biggest man on the island, the Skipper is very sensitive about his weight (221 Pounds); in Physical Fatness, when he sits on the Professor's scale, the Professor tells him it only goes up to 200 pounds. Likewise, when the Skipper sits on a fish scale, Gilligan tells him he weighs between a large mouth bass and a hammerhead shark! Season Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Outfits The Skipper wears a short sleeved blue polo shirt, khaki pants, white sneakers and a black captain's cap. On cool island nights, he wears a white wind-breaker jacket. He stored his clothes in his duffel bag. Possessions The Skipper saved several things from the wreck of the Minnow which he kept in his sea chest including checkers, a checkerboard, a two-headed coin, old rechargeable batteries, a football picture from high school of himself in a huddle, a Singapore bottle cap he accidentally pulled off with his teeth, the bottle it came from and other objects. He also had a dead spider that had crawled in to his chest by itself. Trivia * The Skipper tells Ginger his birthday is May 1 when she looks up his horoscope in They're Off and Running. * The Skipper only mentions one relative, his father, on the island; he refers to him as a world traveler in Home Sweet Hut. He also mentions a childhood friend nick-named "Stinky" in Forget Me Not. * He played football in high school and has a picture of himself in his chest in Forget Me Not; he also alludes to this in The Hunter. * As the biggest man on the island, the Skipper is very sensitive to any remarks concerning his weight. * Through the series, the Skipper comments the one thing he misses most is a nice thick steak. He expands on his preference in Forward March when he says he has his steak with onions, potatoes, fresh celery and carrots. * In the Hi-Fi Gilligan episode, the Skipper's missed punch at Gilligan knocks down a tree! In Allergy Time, his sneeze can also knock down a tree! * In the Nyet, Nyet, Not Yet episode, the Skipper admits he can drink scotch or bourbon but not Vodka. Other things the Skipper enjoys are steaks and chasing girls. * A running gag is the Skipper bonking Gilligan with his hat. In Smile, You're on Mars Camera, after the Skipper is stuck in the tree glue, it's Gilligan who bonks the Skipper with his white hat! * Although a former captain in the U.S. Navy during World War Two, the Skipper's military record is sketchy. he mentions he was the best poker player in the 7th Fleet in Plant You Now, Dig You Later, but he also mentions being in the 177th Infantry in Forget Me Not and a cook on an aircraft carrier in Wrongway Feldman. He also mentions in Allergy Time that he had three ships shot out from under him during World War Two. Gallery SkipperProfilePic.JPG Gil9.jpg Gil6.jpg Guillotine.PNG Lab2.PNG M24.jpg Gi84 (2).png Gil6.jpg alanhale.png s24.jpg g25.jpg g26.jpg s52.png g52.png gi_2.jpg gi11.jpg s86.png g89.png ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S.S. Minnow Crew Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters